Out of Reach
by Stella de Mare
Summary: Sakura adalah putri tunggal dari ratu yang sah dalam kerajaan yang terlibat perang. Takdirnya adalah menjadi ratu―semua orang tahu itu. Naruto adalah panglima kepercayaan raja, dan dipundaknyalah kelangsungan perang dipikul. Mereka saling mencintai. Namun takdir mempermainkan mereka, sebab bumi tak akan pernah menggapai langit―kecuali langit itu sendiri yang jatuh padanya.
1. Prolog: Our Simple Life

A/N: ^^ Senengnya bikin fanfic~ Pertama-tama makasih udah baca karyaku sebelumnya, sekedar pemberitahuan buat beberapa orang (terutama yang nggak ber-akun) yang pernah baca fic Truth of Sketch, fic itu oneshoot, jadi udah tamat. Mungkin bakal dibikin sekuelnya, tapi nggak janji soalnya sibuk sih! Tapi makasih udah baca.

.

Sebenarnya fic ini projek lama… Tapi karena ada kecelakaan kecil―yang menyebabkan seluruh data USB saya menghilang―Stella memutuskan untuk melupakan projek ini. Tapi seletah sekian tahun berlalu, ternyata cukup tergoda untuk nulis ulang fic ini…

_I wish you all will love it_… Jujur saja, aku ngerasa bahasa di fic ini bakal beda banget sama bahasa di fic Truth of Sketch, bisa dibilang fic Out of Reach bakal make tipe bahasaku setahun yang lalu―bahasa anak SMP kalau kata teman saya mah…

Oh, ya, setting ceritanya di sekitar tahun 1200-an, negaranya bukan di Jepang tapi Kerajaan Konoha, jadi bisa dianggap ini adalah suatu kerajaan khayalan saya. Karena ini bukan di Jepang, maka mereka punya sejarah yang berbeda dan sedikit kebudayaan yang berbeda juga sama Jepang, tapi banyak miripnya…

Yah, semoga semuanya suka!

Enjoy!^^

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Out of Reach © Stella de Mare**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Warning: AU, OOC, etc.**

"**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!"**

_**Terinspirasi dari —percaya atau tidak—Chicken Little presented by Walt Disney Picture**_

…**~*~…**

**Out of Reach**

"_**When the Earth reach the Heaven"**_

_**.**_

_**Prolog: Our Simple Life**_

_Musim Semi, 1217, Istana Timur Konoha_

"Naruto-kun! Tunggu!" jerit sebuah suara anak kecil, perempuan. Gadis kecil yang bersuara nyaring itu berlari-lari kecil dalam balutan kimono sutranya. Juntaian hiasan rambut terlihat bergelayutan pada surai-surainya yang sama warnanya dengan bunga sakura yang bertebaran disekelilingnya. Dan dalam balutan keringat, emeraldnya memandang tajam. Marah.

"Sudah lelah Sakura-chan?! Heh, tuan putri?!" teriak sebuah suara kecil lainnya sambil tertawa, kali ini laki-laki. Ia berlari mundur, sambil terus memandangi sang putri yang kelelahan, sementara seringai jahilnya itu terus terpasang. Tangannya melambai-lambai menggenggam sesuatu.

"Naruto-kun! Kembalikan! Nanti aku dimarahi!" jerit Sakura semakin kejer.

"Kalau kau mau, coba kejar aku!" mendengarnya Sakura terlihat hampir menangis. Dipandanginya benda dalam genggaman Naruto dalam-dalam, seakan dengan memandangi benda itu begitu ingin, benda itu akan kembali dengan sendirinya. Sayangnya, itu mustahil.

Sakura terus berlari, sekuat yang dia bisa. Memang tidak mudah berlari dalam balutan kimono furishode―kimono lengan panjang, yang jelas jauh berbeda dengan Naruto yang hanya mengenakan kinagashi tipis―kinagashi adalah kimono nonformal untuk laki-laki.

Sakura merasa tak adil, marah, dan bingung pada saat yang bersamaan. Sakura dan Naruto adalah teman lama, sejak umurnya yang ke-5 hingga sekarang sudah berumur 12 tahun mereka selalu bermain bersama. Naruto memanglah anak salah seorang pejabat istana pusat dan ditugaskan untuk menjadi teman bermain Putri Sakura. Dan karena Naruto lebih tua darinya 2 tahun, selama ini Sakura sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak.

Sakura merasa sudah sangat mengenal Naruto―sebagai orang yang santai, baik, jahil, namun pengertian dan punya pandangan yang dewasa bagi anak seumurannya. Sebab mereka selalu bersama, bermain bersama, belajar bersama, memanjat pohon bersama… Sakura selalu mengira bahwa ia sangat mengenal Naruto.

Maka tak aneh kalau saat ini Sakura menganggap Naruto bersikap aneh. Dan tak aneh juga kalau Sakura marah. Sebab sikap Naruto saat ini sangat tidak khasnya, sangat kekanakan. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Sakura memang tak pernah mau membeda-bedakan status―tak suka malah. Tapi adalah terlampau kurang ajar bagi seorang anak pejabat istana utama mengambil _kanzashi—_hiasan rambut—kebesaran seorang putri pertama dari raja yang tengah menjabat. Terlebih pada hari sepenting hari ini…

Setiap bulan purnama bulan ke-4, permaisuri dan anak pertamanya akan pergi ke Istana Utama untuk bertemu dan merayakan bulan purnama bersama Raja. Dan untuk bertemu Raja, _ia_ harus berpakaian pantas. Dan ia butuh kanzashinya atau kali ini semuanya akan hancur total. Walaupun Sakura adalah putri pertama dari permaisuri raja, ia tidak serta-merta dapat masuk ke Istana Utama, dalam setahunnya saja ia hanya bisa bertemu ayahnya pada hari-hari besar saja, dan hari-hari itu amat langka, karena itu Sakura marah. Dalam marahnya ia mempercepat langkahnya, dan bulir-bulir keringat mengalir di seluruh badannya. Kepalanya pusing.

Naruto tetap berlari kecil di depannya. Dan Sakura terus mengejar. Dan tiba-tiba ia lunglai, dan jatuh.

"Na, ruto…" dan bunyi bedebam mengiringi kejatuhannya. Naruto menengok, kaget, bola matanya yang safir membulat, seakan akan keluar dari rongganya. Dan ia panik.

"SAKURA!" dan dalam ketidak sadaran Naruto segera berlari menghampiri Sakura yang sudah ambruk. Kanzashi itu ia lempar begitu saja, membuat kain-kain sutra berbentuk lambang kerajaan itu berlumpur dan juntaian mutiaranya lepas, seakan kanzashi pusaka kerajaan itu tidaklah berharga sedikitpun.

Teriakan membahana Naruto cukup membawa sepenjuru Istana Timur berkumpul. Segerombolan prajurit istana berlarian, berteriak-teriak, berusaha bertanya apa yang terjadi. Tapi Naruto hanya terus memanggil-manggil nama Sakura. Tak memedulikan panggilan-panggilan padanya, sama seperti ia tak memedulikan kanzashi yang tergeletak hancur di pinggiran tanah.

.

_Ruang Pertemuan Istana Timur Konoha_

Seorang pria kecil duduk dalam balutan baju resminya. Matanya yang safir memandang lurus pada pria dewasa di hadapannya. Pria dewasa itu terlihat seperti versi besar dari si pria kecil, dan safirnya yang serupa memandang balik pada anaknya.

"Kau buruk, tahu itu Naruto?" ucapnya sarkastik.

"Saya memohon ampun ayah," jawab Naruto dengan tangan bersimpuh ke lantai. Memohon ampun pada Namikaze Minato—ayahnya.

"Kau tidak lupa ini hari apakan, nak? Hari ini bulan bulat penuh, dan Sakura-hime harusnya pergi ke Istana Utama," ucapnya kembali dalam wibawa.

"Ya ayah, saya tahu."

"Dan kau tidak lupa bahwa hari ini putri akan dijodohkan dengan Putra Mahkota kerajaan lain, kan?" tanya Minato lagi.

"… Ya, ayah, saya ingat…" jawabnya ragu-ragu.

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini? Ayah tahu kau tidak mungkin hanya main-main… Kau tidak sekanak-kanakan itu, ayah tahu," tanya Minato lagi. Kali ini matanya memandang lurus pada putranya yang tunggal. Dan Naruto bisu, bingung harus manjawab apa. Hening sejenak. Dan safir Minato terus menginterogasi anaknya.

Mendadak Naruto bersujut, dan berkata pelan, namun jelas.

"Maafkan anakmu ayah… **Aku, mencintai gadis itu!**"

Seketika itu juga Minato bangkit berdiri, dan berteriak murka.

Seakan tak pernah ada kelembutan dalam wajah itu.

.

Sakura terbangun. Dan sekarang ia telah berbaring pada futon di kamarnya. Kepalanya masih agak pening.

Dengan langkah agak terhuyung, Sakura melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, dan disepanjang lorong ia mendengar suara sayup-sayup, ia mengikuti arah suara tersebut. Dan suara itu makin jelas.

"Alasan macam apa itu?!" teriak suara itu membahana. Suara itu terdengar begitu menggelegar namun tetap berwibawa, terdengar begitu familiar. Itu suara Namikaze-san… Namikaze Minato adalah ayah Naruto, dia orang yang lembut, tapi juga tegas, walaupun Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dia bisa membuat suara segalak itu.

Diam-diam Sakura semakin penasaran, maka ia mendekatkan diri pada pintu. Berusaha mencuri dengar. Suara Namikaze-san kembali terdengar.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Naruto! Kau telah membawa Sakura-hime dalam kesulitan, membuatnya pingsan, menghancurkan kanzashi warisan mendiang ratu…"

Sakura mengintip dari celah pintu.

"Mohon berikan anakmu pengampunan, ayah," pinta Naruto dalam-dalam. Ia bersujut di depan ayahnya hingga mencapai tatami di bawahnya. Sedangkan safir sang ayah hanya memandangnya semakin tajam, jelas murka. Pandangan dingin itu baru sekali ini Sakura lihat, ia menggigil.

"Bukan aku yang harus kau pinta ampunannya anakku," ucapnya sehabis menghela napas, lalu ia menyambung, "seharusnya, kepada Tennou Heika—Baginda Kaisar—kamu meminta maaf. Kamu merusak acara pertemuan itu dengan membuat putri sakit, lalu kau juga merusak pusaka warisan ibunda dari Tennou Heika. Kali ini perbuatanmu sungguh fatal dan egois. Putri bisa ada dalam masalah sekarang," sedetik setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menyeletuk.

"Ini bukan salah Sakura-chan, ayah!"

"Jangan lancang, panggil putri dengan gelarnya! Sudah dari dulu ayah bilang, kau bukan anak kecil lagi Naruto, hanya dalam beberapa tahun kau akan masuk dalam jajaran anak buah raja, tunjukanlah rasa hormatmu! Sudah hampir waktunya kau berhenti menjadi teman bermain putri, sebentar lagi! Dewasalah!" bentak Minato sekali lagi. Naruto kembali menunduk. Minato kembali menghela napas, sabar.

Sakura terkejut mendengar kabar itu. Naruto akan berhenti datang ke istana. Dalam sepersekian detik ia merasa kesepian. Naruto adalah satu-satunya teman dalam hidupnya. Sebelumnya, memang banyak anak lain yang dikirim untuk menjadi teman bermain putri, tapi mereka semua hanya penjilat. Tak satupun diantara mereka sungguh-sungguh mau berteman dengannya. Anak-anak itu hanyalah boneka politik, yang kepalanya telah dicuci dan digunakan untuk mengambil simpati orang lain. Mereka sungguh manipulatif, dan Sakura tahu itu, dan ia tak menyukainya. Hanya Narutolah satu-satunya teman yang tulus menyukainya. Tapi kini Sakura harus menerima kenyataan pahit.

Naruto akan pergi, dan walaupun ia sudah sadar sejak lama bahwa hal ini akan terjadi, ia tetap sedih. Dan dalam penerimaan pasrah, Sakura kembali melangkah ke kamarnya. Ia muak mendengar obrolan itu. Muak dan mual, hingga ia ingin muntah… Dan Sakura dalam tiap langkah ke kamarnya, kata-kata itu terus terngiang.

'_Naruto pergi, pergi, pergi, pergi, dan aku sendirian, dia pergi, pergi…'_ terus terulang bagaikan barisan puisi tak berujung. Sakura terisak, menangis.

Sementara kesunyian terus menerkam di dalam ruangan itu.

Naruto kembali bersujut dalam-dalam, hingga hanya punggungnyalah yang dapat dipandang oleh sang ayah.

"Maafkan, aku," ucapnya tulus. Minato mulai melunak.

Lalu perlahan, dalam balutan kimono resmi khas penajabat istana Minato bangkit, mendekati putranya yang bersujut dalam-dalam. Punggung anaknya bergetar.

Lalu Minato merunduk dan berkata lembut, berusaha menenangkan, "Kau harus tahu Naruto, untuk dapat hidup aman dalam lingkup istana ini, kau tidak boleh gegabah. Kesalahanmu kali ini sangat fatal, dan alasanmu tadi sangat tidak masuk akal. Kau harus sadar dimana tempatmu, kau orang bawah langit Naruto, hanya rakyat jelata, sedangkan gadis itu anak dewa, ia dewi, orang langit. Sampai kapanpun bumi tak akan pernah menggapai langit Naruto, tak akan pernah. Kau harus menerimanya, ini takdir…" ucapnya sambil mengelus punggung putra tunggalnya itu.

Dan Naruto bergetar hebat, dan air matanya mengalir…

.

Sang gadis menangis, sadar bahwa yang paling berharga akan pergi sebentar lagi. Ia mencintai pria itu, baru hari ini ia sadar…

Sang pria merintih, dalam sakit hati menerima kenyataan, betapa pahitnya takdir ini. Karena ia mencintai sang gadis, sudah lama, hingga terlalu dalam, dan baru hari ini ia sadar, semuanya percuma.

Air mata mereka mengalir bersamaan. Dalam ruang jarak yang berbeda. Keduanya dipermainkan oleh takdir.

Tapi sungguh, kita tak akan tahu, sejauh apa takdir itu akan mempermainkan mereka...

**.**

'_Sebab biarkan waktu yang bicara pada sang takdir, kemana dua manusia kecil ini akan dibawanya'_

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

Yah, begitulah... Sebenernya ini fic angst pertamaku, jadi nggak gitu berpengalaman... Semoga semuanya suka ya^^

Kritik dan saran ditunggu. Riview saya ya!X3


	2. Ch1: She Can't Stop Rain Falls

A/N: Makasih banyak udah review chap sebelumnya^^ Maaf juga karena updatenya lama, kemarin ini saya sedang dalam masa ujian selama 2 minggu, dan terlibat dalam kepanitiaan di sekolah. *Sibuk :p

Err… Chapter ini mungkin bakal acak-acakan, karena dibuatnya agak kilat. Maaf. Tapi semoga semuanya suka.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Out of Reach © Stella de Mare**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Warning: AU, OOC, etc.**

"**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!"**

_**Terinspirasi dari Chicken Little, presented by Walt Disney Picture**_

…**~*~…**

**Out of Reach**

"_**When the Earth reach the Heaven"**_

_**.**_

_**Part 1**_

_**Chapter 1: She Can't Stop Rain Falls**_

_Musim Gugur, Istana Timur Konoha, 1224_

Siang hari. Namun gelapnya langit lebih pekat dari senja hari. Hujan turun dengan deras, dengan selingan guntur beberapa kali. Air terus menghajar tanah. Menghancurkan guguran daun momiji kering menjadi serpihan basah tak berbentuk. Namun kontras dengan bisingnya suara hujan, seluruh penjuru Istana Timur begitu sunyi, seakan seluruh penghuninya telah luruh ditelan bumi.

Para pelayan diam di ruangan mereka masing-masing, menyelesaikan entah urusan apa yang belum mereka benahi. Dan Kougou Heika―Baginda Permaisuri―tengah berkunjung ke Istana Utama, dengan segerombol dayang kepercayaannya.

Sementara seorang gadis muda duduk sendirian di tengah-tengah kamarnya yang luas. Rambut merah mudanya tergerai lembut. Dan tangannya sibuk menyisir ribuan helai rambut itu dengan sisir perak. Matanya yang emerald memandang semu ke arah bayang-bayang hujan.

Sakura, putri mahkota Kerajaan Konoha. Namun, ia bukan lagi bocah umur 12 tahun. Tujuh tahun telah berlalu, dan kini ia telah menjelma menjadi wanita muda berumur 19 tahun―banyak hal yang telah berubah selama 7 tahun.

Sakura terus memadang lurus ke arah derai hujan, sementara pikirannya melayang, kepalanya seakan berdenyut.

Entah mengapa, hujan selalu mengingatkan Sakura pada hari itu. Hari ketika yang berharga baginya memilih untuk pergi dari sisinya.

Namikaze Naruto, hanya sehari setelah insiden pingsannya Putri Sakura, lelaki itu pergi dari istana dan berhenti menjadi teman bermain putri. Ia menghadap kepada ratu dan juga Putri Sakura, dan dengan penuh hormat ia meminta izin untuk pergi dari istana. Ayahnya mendampinginya, mengiringi hari terakhir anaknya di Istana Timur dengan hening.

Mulai dari hari itu, Naruto selalu memanggilnya Sakura-hime―dan entah mengapa Sakura juga memanggilnya sebagai Namikaze-san. Naruto memandang Sakura dengan penuh hormat, dan Sakura memandangnya dalam diam, emeraldnya hanya memandang semu.

Hari itu, Sakura hanya diam, tidak protes sedikitpun. _Seakan_ kehilangan Naruto bukanlah hal tersulit di dunia. _Seakan _kepergiaannya tak lebih dari kepergian prajurit jelata ke medan perang. _Seakan_ Sakura tidak mencintainya begitu besar. Dan baru setelah sekian tahun Sakura sadar, bahwa yang _**seakan**_ itu, justru adalah yang seharusnya ia rasakan.

Hari itu, Naruto dan Sakura bersikap seperti putri dan pelayannya. Seperti yang seharusnya. Sakura tersenyum sinis. Dan dalam desahan, kepalanya seakan berbisik.

'_Seakan lelaki itu peduli. Seakan perasaanku ini berarti dan juga ia rasakan. Seakan ia tahu―perasaanku…'_

Ia kembali tersenyum sedih. Sisir perak perak bergelayut di tangannya.

'_Kau tak tahu, kan Naruto? Bahwa aku, mencintaimu?'_

Hari itulah dimana terakhir kali air mata Sakura jatuh―dengan cara yang sama seperti cara hujan jatuh ke tanah. Menguap, dan hilang. Lenyap tanpa dampak yang nyata.

Tanpa ada yang tahu, bahwa sepersekian milimeter batu dibawahnya, baru saja terkikis, dan menjadi lubang besar―setelah sekian tahun lamanya.

.

Naruto bukannya pergi selamanya. Tiga tahun setelah hari itu, Sakura bertemu lagi dengannya.

Hari itu, musim semi. Ketika itu keluarga kerajaan tengah menghadiri upacara pelantikan kelulusan para pemuda Konoha dari Akademi Kerajaan. Dan Naruto hadir di sana, sebagai pria yang mendapat gelar lulusan militer terbaik tahun itu. Ia berubah banyak, tingginya, warna kulitnya, suaranya, caranya bicara.

Tapi Sakura tahu ia orang yang sama. Caranya tersenyum tak pernah berubah, dengan cengiran lebar yang biasa.

Sakura mendengus, Naruto bahkan masih bisa tertawa selepas itu? Sementara ia terkurung dalam kandang emas ini, _sendiri_. Rasanya pantas jika Sakura merasa kesal. Gadis merah muda itu melalui hari-hari penuh duka kehilangan—karena Naruto. Tapi Naruto bisa hidup menyenangkan, dengan senyum lebar itu tetap tertempel di wajahnya.

Sakura iri. Cemburu.

Sejalan dari hari itu, frekuensi kedatangan Naruto ke Istana Utama semakin bertambah. Mulai dari prajurit biasa, dan kabar terakhir yang Sakura dengar, Naruto telah menjadi kepala pasukan utara. Sakura bertemu dengan dalam beberapa kesempatan. Dan mereka masih sama. Bersikap normal dalam diam.

Tapi Naruto tak pernah tahu, bahwa hati Sakura merintih.

Dan Sakura juga tak tahu—Naruto meraung kesakitan dalam bisu.

.

_Istana Timur Konoha, 1224_

"Sakura-hime, Kougou Heika hendak berkunjung, mohon dipersilakan," ucap salah seorang dayang dengan penuh hormat. Mendengarnya Sakura segera mempersilakan, tampak sudah memperkirakan kunjungan ibunya itu. Tak lama, seorang wanita anggun masuk. Dialah wanita nomor satu di Kerajaan Konoha—Baginda Ratu Mebuki. Tubuhnya dibalut sempurna dengan kimono besar bercorak lambang Kerajaan Konoha. Mata emeraldnya memandang tegas dari balik tirai keemasan yang dibentuk oleh rambut pirangnya.

"Sakura," ucapnya sambil bersimpuh diatas bantal duduk. Suaranya terdengar anggun dan tegas. Sakura hanya terdiam. Menunggu kata-kata yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala.

"Ya, ibunda…"

"Kau, sudah memikirkan hal itu, kan?" ucapnya penuh teka-teki. Sakura hanya tersenyum, sungguh-sungguh sudah tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan Ratu Mebuki. Namun ia berlagak bodoh.

"Maafkan kebodohan putrimu ini, ibunda, namun saya sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang hendak ibu tanyakan," jawabnya dengan suara dilemah lembutkan. Tersimpan nada sinis dibaliknya.

"Hime, kau tahu apa yang kumaksud. Tak bisakah kau hanya menjawab dan tidak membuat ibumu ini kesal?" ucap wanita berambut emas ini tajam, tanpa mengurangi keanggunan yang sudah sewajibnya ia pegang. Dan sang senyum masih menempel di wajahnya.

Perlahan senyum lembut Sakura memudar, digantikan sebuah senyum sarkasme dan pandangan mata yang tajam.

"Kau tahu bahwa kita sedang membicarakan tentang perjodohanmu," jelas Mebuki.

"Ibunda. Kurasa kita sudah cukup bicara tentang hal ini, kan?"

"Sakura, keluarga Kerajaan Hyuga sudah terlalu lama menunggu. Kau sudah terlalu sering mengecewakan mereka," ucap Mebuki tegas. Kesal pada sikap keras kepala putrinya ini. Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia perlu berpikir. Hening.

Dalam pelan Sakura memecah keheningan, ia berkata, "Aku akan menemui mereka, asalkan—" kata-kata Sakura terpotong.

"Asalkan kau bertemu empat mata dengan Putra Mahkota? Tidak Sakura!" sambar Mebuki.

"Tapi kenapa ibunda?" jawab gadis merah muda itu tak terima.

"Ibu tak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama dua kali, Hime. Tujuh tahun lalu kau memberikan syarat yang sama. Dan apa yang kuterima? Kau mengucapkan penolakan perjodohan terhadap Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Uchiha di hadapannya langsung! Kau tahu betapa malunya kami saat itu?!" Mebuki mendadak gelisah. Emosinya meluap-luap, "Itu trik lama, Sakura," sambung Mebuki. Sakura hanya memandang kecewa. Memang itu yang tadinya ia rencanakan.

"Kau akan menemui mereka, suka atau tidak!"

Ini bukan permintaan, permohonan, atau bahkan perintah. Ini pernyataan. Dan yang Sakura tangkap, diam adalah satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan.

.

_Esok harinya, Istana Utama Konoha_

Namikaze Naruto termenung. Dia mungkin sedang ada dalam masalah besar saat ini. Namun ia tidak begitu yakin. Tiba-tiba saja, pagi ini seseorang menyampaikan bahwa Tennou Heika memanggilnya. Naruto sama sekali tidak merasa berbuat hal-hal yang layak membuatnya dihukum―apa lagi langsung oleh raja.

Dalam kebingungannya itu ia segera menghadap Tennou Heika. Lusinan pasang prajurit memberi hormat baginya—yang Naruto balas satu persatu dengan senyuman.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar, Kepala Pasukan Utara datang menghadap, mohon dipersilakan," lapor salah seorang pengawal kamar Tennou Heika.

"Biarkan ia masuk," ucap sebuah suara dari balik pintu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Naruto, ia akan bertemu empat mata dengan manusia terhebat di Konoha, yang katanya adalah keturunan Amaterasu—Dewa Matahari. Sang Raja Konoha, Bapak Negara, dan ayah dari Sakura-hime. Raja Kizashi.

Pria itu terlihat tegap, dan warna rambutnya serupa dengan Sakura—hanya lebih pekat dua kali lipat, mencuat membentuk bunga Sakura. Penampilannya cukup eksentrik jika dilihat dari jauh―tapi ternyata jauh lebih eksentrik jika dari dekat.

Naruto segera berlutut memberi hormat. Dan disambut senyuman oleh sang Raja.

"Jadi Namikaze-san. Kau sudah lama mengepalai divisi darat pasukan utara?" tanya Raja.

"Tidak yang mulia, baru saja memasuki tahun pertama," ucap Naruto. Menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Hm? Baru setahun dan kau sudah membawa divisi paling terpuruk di Konoha pada 4 kali kemenangan perang?" Naruto hanya tersenyum, lalu berucap, "Mohon ampun Baginda, saya rasa tidaklah penting membahas mengenai hamba, mungkin akan lebih baik bila kita langsung kepada pokok masalah."

Kizashi terkejut.

"Ah… Kau ternyata begitu rendah hati, ya," ucap Kizashi sambil ikut tersenyum, lalu menyambung, "dan tidak suka berbasa-basi, heh? Yah, tentu saja kau kupanggil tidak sekadar untuk mendengarkan pujianku. Aku punya misi bagimu."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, memandang sang Raja dengan antusias.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling tidak ditunggu Sakura. Kini ia berada di tengah-tengah ruangan besar ini. Sakura duduk terdiam di salah satu sisi meja kecil berisi lusinan jenis manisan. Kimono furishode biru membalutnya sempurna. Sementara tak kurang dari selusin tetua duduk berjajar di belakangnya. Sisi lain dari meja itu masih kosong.

Sakura tampak terdiam. Berpikir sekuat tenaga untuk keluar dari perjodohan ini. Tapi idenya seakan sudah buntu.

Dan Sakura masih berpikir begitu keras ketika pintu kertas itu terbuka. Sakura sudah pasrah mendapati seorang Hyuga tampil di baliknya. Namun, ternyata bukan.

Sesosok pria dengan balutan kimono hijau khas pejabat militer masuk dengan anggun. Matanya yang biru menatap lurus dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum, dengan cara yang sama, sebagaimana Sakura ingat di dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Tak berubah sedikitpun.

Namikaze, Naruto… Ia ada di sana. Seketika itu juga Sakura bangkit berdiri, gejolak rindu menghantamnya begitu keras―tetesan hujan itu berhasil melubangi pertahanannya. Sakura tak lagi mempedulikan pandangan para tetua yang membulat padanya.

Sakura merindu, sangat, seakan ia ingin merangkul Naruto setiap saat.

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

Nggak begitu puas sama chapter ini. Tapi akan berusaha untuk jadi lebih baik.

.

Kisah dibalik layar pengetikan:

Plot awal cerita ini dibuat 2 tahun lalu, dan ketika itu tokoh orang tua Sakura belum ada, jadi awalnya aku buat sesuka hati. Setelah itu aku juga sudah tidak lagi ngikutin anime/manga Naruto. Tapi untungnya, sebelum mulai ngetik aku searching dulu, dan jujur...

Aku ketawa ngakak waktu lihat Kizashi―sambil mikir―yang kaya gini mau dijadiin raja?! Oh, My... Rambutnya itu lho, nyentrik sungguh.*ngebayangin Kizashi pakai topi kekaisaran Jepang *LOL *abaikan, anggap saja Raja Konoha tidak pakai topi kerajaan

Dan sepanjang pengetikan bagian deskripsi Kizashi aku ketawa-tawa sendiri dan sukses dapat deathglare dari kakak yang sibuk ngerjain tugas kantor. Hhe... Tapi aku ngefans sama Mebuki.

.

Aku juga mau bilang, untuk beberapa temen-temen yang request cerita ini romancenya ditambah, aku nggak bisa jamin. Aku buat semuanya berdasarkan plot yang sudah kubuat sejak lama, dan pada dasarnya aku nggak bakat romance_―apa lagi yang fluffy.  
_

Fiksi ini adalah duniaku, tolong biarkan aku eksplor imajinasiku. Makasih kalau udah mau ngerti.

Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong aku buat fan art yang didasari dari fic ini, bisa dilihat di cover fic ini atau bisa lihat di deviantartku―lihat alamatnya di profile.

Update... selanjutnya diusahakan nggak selama ini. Sabar ya...

Review! X3


End file.
